Apologize
by LightBlue25
Summary: Eren se siente mal por la muerte del escuadrón de Levi y quiere hablar con él en una noche de insomnio.. Qué sucederá entre ellos? Descubrirán nuevos sentimientos? - Yaoi Riren (Levi x Eren)


Mi primer fanfic! Decidí hacerlo de esta pareja que me encantó desde que los vi juntos *-*  
Espero que les guste y denme sus opiniones para poder mejorar! Y sin más preambulos les dejo la historia, espero les guste este one-shot! :3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Hajime Isayama

Eran las 4 de la mañana, aún estaba oscuro, la luz blanca de la luna se colaba por las rendijas entre las cortinas blancas que se agitaban suavemente. Dentro de esta habitación yacía un hombre pelinegro de ojos color oliva.  
-Levi heichou.. -Se oyó la voz de un muchacho detrás de la puerta, su voz era suave y melancólica y fue percibida rápidamente por su superior que estaba tan solo con una camisa y pantalón blancos tendido en su cama, se levantó y fue hasta la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con un Eren cabizbaja, una sombra cubría sus ojos y denotaba tristeza.  
-Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Ve a dormir- dijo Levi con su característica seriedad pero un poco sorprendido por su repentina visita, aunque no lo demostraría.  
-No podía dormir- Levantó la mirada encontrándose con la fría de su superior, su rostro levemente iluminado con la tenue luz hacían resplandecer sus ojos.  
-Necesito hablar con usted, por favor- agregó al ver como fruncía el ceño.  
-Entra- dijo dejando la puerta abierta y caminando hasta llegar a la cama en donde se sentó. Él tampoco podía conciliar el sueño así que no le molestó su presencia. Eren entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama de Levi, quedando en frente, era la primera vez que entraba a su habitación y sintió curiosidad, pasó la vista por la habitación del sargento y como lo había imaginado estaba todo en impecable estado, sin rastros de polvo. Eren se sentó con las manos en sus rodillas mirando hacia abajo, un silencio se formó entre ellos y Levi decidió romperlo.  
-De qué querías hablar mocoso? Apúrate y ve a dormir.  
-Lo siento heichou, es que desde aquel día- hizo una pausa a causa de su intento por contener las lágrimas y su vista se tornó borrosa. Llevó sus manos a sus ojos para secarlas, se sentía vergonzoso, como un niño llorando delante de su madre.  
–Yo quería- intentó decir pero fue interrumpido.  
-Si vienes a pedir disculpas por la muerte de mi escuadrón puedes irte, no quiero perder el tiempo con tus pendejadas.  
Levi al ver como Eren parecía estar a punto de quebrar en llanto decidió "consolarlo" a su modo, era una persona seria y fría, muchas veces sarcástico, pero no un muñeco sin sentimientos como pensaba la mayoría, y el hecho de que Eren estuviera ahí en ese momento para disculparse significaba que lo entendía, a pesar de que normalmente no se molestaría ni un poco, ese muchacho era diferente para él, pero siempre prefirió mantener su frialdad, sin demostrar emoción alguna.  
-Eren –suspiró- no es tu culpa, hiciste lo adecuado, preferiste creer en ellos, nadie sabía de las habilidades de la titán femenina, no es tu responsabilidad.  
Con eso el muchacho pareció calmarse.  
-Gracias heich-  
-Y ahora ve a dormir mocoso insolente, y deja de llorar. – Advirtió Levi parándose de su lugar sin dejarlo terminar de hablar.  
-Si señor- dijo Eren y se dispuso a salir de la habitación de Levi.

A la mañana siguiente Eren no dejaba de pensar en la noche anterior cuando había ido a hablar con Levi, el sargento lo había animado de una forma extraña, pero lo había hecho, sus palabras habían sido amables y había utilizado un tono de voz más suave, hace unos días se había empezado a interesar en él, al principio le tuvo cierto recelo desde lo que había pasado en el juicio pero con el tiempo había aprendido a tratar con él.  
Había pasado toda la mañana durando el almuerzo en el comedor distraído en sus pensamientos, algo que extrañó a Armin y preocupó a la sobreprotectora de Mikasa.  
El joven miraba de reojo a Levi que estaba sentado en otra mesa, éste lo notó pero decidió ignorarlo.  
En la tarde, todos hacían sus quehaceres, al terminar fue a la oficina de su superior para saber cuál sería su siguiente tarea. Tocó la puerta y entró cuando escuchó la voz del pelinegro del otro lado. El sargento estaba con su habitual ropa de limpieza limpiando los vidrios.  
-Heichou, terminé de limpiar la habitación, qué quiere que haga ahora? -le comunicó parado frente a su escritorio, Levi se quitó el pañuelo que llevaba en la boca y miró al joven que hace un tiempo le quitaba el sueño.  
-Heicho…? –insistió Eren al notar que Levi no le quitaba los ojos de encima y no le respondía. Su mirada profunda y penetrante lo estremeció y más aún cuando el mayor comenzó a acercarse a él quedando a centímetros de distancia.  
-Iré a verificar que esté limpio- dijo dejando al menor con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se propuso a salir de la habitación seguido de Eren, cuando quiso darse vuelta para volver a buscar unos papeles que debía llevarle a Erwin chocó con Eren, quien perdió fácilmente el equilibrio cayendo en una posición comprometedora: Eren de espaldas al suelo quien por acto reflejo tomó a Levi de la cintura que estaba arriba de él, entre sus piernas con las manos apoyadas en el piso, una a cada lado del castaño. Sus cuerpos completamente juntos, y sus bocas separadas por escasos centímetros y el pañuelo que nuevamente llevaba puesto el mayor.  
Eren más rojo que un tomate intentó incorporarse pero el peso del pelinegro se lo impidió, disminuyendo la distancia.  
-Sargento, por favor muévase, no puedo pararme- dijo inocentemente el chico que apenas podía hilar las palabras por la cercanía de su superior.  
-No te gusta estar así? -dijo Levi en un tono sensual que causó un rubor desmesurado en el chico quien permanecía apoyado con los codos.  
-Qué está dicien- sus labios fueron callados por los del mayor, que lo besaba arriba de la tela del pañuelo.  
Los ojos del menor se desorbitaron y Levi decidió bajar la tela para besarlo nuevamente, esta vez con sus labios, sin nada de por medio. Eren no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar porque el mayor lo estaba besando nuevamente, lo que al principio fue un simple roce de labios se estaba tornando más intenso, en un descuido del menor por intentar decirle al sargento que se detuviera Levi aprovechó para introducir su lengua, algo que Eren no predijo e intentó resistirse pero cayó en la tentación de aquellos labios que se estaban volviendo adictivos. Le costó un poco seguir el ritmo del pelinegro y olvidó respirar por lo que se separaron quedando unidos por un hilillo de saliva, se quedaron mirando a los ojos fijamente por unos segundos cuando escucharon un ruido a sus espaldas.  
-Interrumpo algo?- preguntó una castaña confundida ante la situación.  
-Vete de aquí cuatro ojos de mierda- dijo Levi quien se separó de Eren automáticamente y fue hasta la puerta a intentar echar a Hanji quien estaba divertida por verlo en esas circunstancias.  
-Okaaay pero no te enojes o espantarás al pobre de Eren con esa cara- dijo riéndose mientras intentaba no ser aplastada por la puerta.  
Levi cuando logró echarla fuera suspiró quedando recostado sobre la puerta observando a Eren que aún permanecía en el suelo con una mano sobre sus labios y con la mejillas encendidas.  
-Piensas quedarte ahí tirado todo el día?  
Eren estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y no prestaba atención a lo que decía el mayor quien estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.  
-Oye, mocoso- dijo pateándolo levemente.  
-Auch! heichou, por qué hace eso? -  
-Porque estabas tirado como un inútil, levántate, o eres una alfombra?  
-Lo siento –dijo Eren levantándose quedando una vez más frente a su superior.  
-Eren –susurró el pelinegro mientras se acercaba y lo tomaba por el cuello inclinándolo lo suficiente para que estuviera a su altura.  
-Heichou –musitó Eren por inercia mientras sus labios iban acercándose poco a poco.  
-Te quiero Eren –dijo de forma apacible mientras una imperceptible sonrisa surcaba sus labios pero suficiente para Eren que la percibió inmediatamente.  
-Yo también lo quiero heichou  
-Dime Levi  
-Qué? –dijo el menor un poco despistado.  
-Dime Levi cuando estemos a solas.  
-De acuerdo, Levi –reiteró el castaño con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. –Yo también te quiero.  
Eso fue suficiente para que Levi supiera que Eren sentía lo mismo que él, que podría compartir su vida con aquel chico que había descubierto la parte más suave de su ser que ni él recordaba que tenía.  
Volvió a besar al menor, pero esta vez era un beso que demostraba todos sus sentimientos.  
Y mientras esto sucedía, detrás de la puerta se encontraba una castaña emocionada pensando qué podría hacer para molestar al sargento quien solo quería seriedad en su vida.


End file.
